<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working out and working things out by Suchtrashcan94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220432">Working out and working things out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94'>Suchtrashcan94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, don’t know when tho, next chapter will come some day, wrote this a while ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Yugyeom’s jealousy making things happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working out and working things out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regret, that’s what he was feeling right now, the huge overwhelming feeling of regret. Sweat poured down his back as he lifted the dumbbell’s for the thirtieth time, his breath laboured and head spinning.</p>
<p>Why did he decide to work out again? He’s been at this for 3 months now but at this moment he was 2 seconds away from quitting, letting the dumbbells slip from his hands and just walk out.<br/>
But when he did let go of the dumbbells and turned around he immediately remembered why he was doing this.</p>
<p> There stood Jackson with his hands on Jinyoung’s hips, supporting him as he did pull ups. The distance between Jinyoung’s backside and Jackson’s face was disturbingly short and Yugyeom felt his stomach twist as he watched his hyungs.</p>
<p>“17, 18, 19 aaaand 20!” He heard Jackson cheer as Jinyoung dropped down from the pull up bar. Jinyoung turned around with a big smile and highfived Jackson who had his hand waiting for it. “You’re really looking good now Jinyoungie!” Jackson complimented with a suggestive wink, Yugyeom could feel the burning embers of jealousy lighting up inside him.<br/>
“Aish Seunie you’re such a flirt” Jinyoung playfully pushed at Jackson’s chest then looked over his shoulder and spotted Yugyeom, he gave him one of his signature smirks. “What do you think Yugyeom, do I look good?”<br/>
His eye’s widened as he felt a flush creeping up his neck at the elders question.<br/>
“Y-yeah” He managed to croak out before quickly turning around and announcing he was going back to his room to shower. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Why am I like this?!” He questioned himself as the water from the shower head above poured over him.<br/>
He gad tried so many times to be of help to Jinyoung when they were working out but somehow Jackson always beat him to it, it might be because recently all Jinyoung needs to do is smile at him and Yugyeom turns into a blubbering, flushing mess. </p>
<p>As he washed his hair scenes of Jackson and Jinyoung together went through his head, Jackson flirting with Jinyoung, Jackson touching Jinyoung’s hips, Jackson making Jinyoung laugh, Jackson helping Jinyoung wipe his sweat.<br/>
“Aaargh!” He exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the shower wall.<br/>
He needed to do something, and soon, cause the jealousy was eating him up inside and he didn’t know how much longer he could last before breaking. </p>
<p>Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off, he sighed. He needed to get Jinyoung alone, Jackson was always there, wang gae, park gae driving Yugyeom crazy. “But how? How do I get him alone?”  He asked his tired looking reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>Finally haven gotten changed into his pj’s he laid down on the bed and reached over to the nightstand to pick up his phone. He opened up the kakao app and messaged the one person he knew would help him.</p>
<p>Yugs: Bam, I need ur help</p>
<p>MemeKing: Ofc brother! Wats up?</p>
<p>Yugs: I need u to stop Jackson hyung from going to work out tomorrow. You’ll be doing me a solid🙏</p>
<p>MemeKing: Oh I see wat u plannin’ 😏<br/>
U finally gonna make a move on Jinyoung hyung huh? 💪</p>
<p>Yugs: Just help me Bambam! 😤</p>
<p>MemeKing: Yes yes yes, I’ll do my best, good luck champ😎 </p>
<p>Slightly annoyed but thankful he put his phone down and decided to get some sleep.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next day Yugyeom was nothing but nerves. Bambam had told him he’d invited Jackson and Mark for dinner at a fancy restaurant, well knowing that if Mark was going there was no way Jackson was turning him down. He had then planned to lure the both of them to a bar and get them drunk so there was no chance of Jackson coming back early enough to join their usual evening work out.  </p>
<p>They had just come back from their concert venue and Yugyeom, hurried to catch up with Jinyoung before he entered his hotel room.<br/>
“Hyung! You still up for the gym?” He managed to ask just before Jinyoung unlocked his door.<br/>
“Yeah Gyeom, just let me have a tiny rest then I’ll meet u down there at 8 ok?”<br/>
Jinyoung smiled kindly at him.<br/>
“Ok Hyung, I can’t wait!” He eagerly responded before realising he might’ve sounded to eager and turning red.<br/>
“Haha me neither, it feels good to get in shape again, see you soon alright?” Jinyoung said smiling as he entered his room.<br/>
“Yeah... see you soon” Yugyeom said dreamily to the now closed hotel room door.</p>
<p>He stood there for a few seconds before shaking himself put of his daze. God Jinyoung was so beautiful, that smile could stop wars Yugyeom thought to himself as he headed to his own room.</p>
<p>He got changed into the most revealing and tight fitting tank he had, on of his black ones that had the sides open so you could see his ribcage from the sides, he tucked it into a pair of slim fit joggers, that showed of his best assets. He wanted to look good for Jinyoung, make Jinyoung unable to take his eyes off of him, just like Yugyeom was unable to take his eyes of off Jinyoung. </p>
<p>Time went by slowly as he waited, he decided to leave 15 minutes early, sick of wandering back and forth inside his small hotel room.<br/>
When he arrived at the hotel gym he was surprised and happy to see that Jinyoung also had decided to head out early.</p>
<p>Jinyoung was on the treadmill, he was wearing grey slim fit joggers and a white t, the joggers fit him perfectly and Yugyeom had to stop himself from drooling, Jinyoung had an ass that could make Nicki Minaj jealous.<br/>
He pulled himself together and walked over. “Hi Hyung, you came early” He smiled up at the older. “Gyeom-ah!” He said in surprise and brought the treadmill to a stop. “Well so are you” he said as he stepped down from the treadmill, smiling at the younger. </p>
<p>They started off doing their own thing, Yugyeom now running on the treadmill while sneaking glances at Jinyoung in the mirrors that was covering the walls, and Jinyoung completely oblivious to the youngers attention was skipping rope in the corner.</p>
<p>After 15-20 minutes Yugyeom figured he had to do something to get things moving, so in a moment of unexplainable braveness he walked up behind his hyung, put his hands on his hips, leaned in to his ear hand said in a low voice<br/>
“How about we spar? Winner gets to do anything he wants to the loser”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! It’s been a while since I wrote this and anything at all really .. gonna try and get chapter 2 out soon🙏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>